dark_defendersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Puzzler
The Puzzler was a villain starring in LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame and LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil. He was never a main boss, but he did feature as a duellable villain in Terror of the Toxic Terrorist. He later re-appeared as the antagonist of a side mission entitled Penny for your Riddles in LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil. Description LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame The Puzzler's attire is a red robe with grey lining. He has shoulder armour - also red, with ornate gold marks - on top, which are attached to the robe via Velcro. Around his waist is a dark red belt with two silver buckles and a couple of shruikens to his right side of the belt, tucked between his robe and the belt. His robe ends at his knees, finishing with two golden lines running down the sides. These lead to leggings coming from underneath the robe, with a yellow ring going around the middle, then concluding and leading to a pair of dyed-red boots. The arms of the robe have been dyed lime green, and he wears purple woolen gloves. LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil Origin Not much is known of the Puzzler's background, only that he has obviously had extensive education in Shakespeare, one that rivals or perhaps surpasses Scorpio's own. Background LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame He is a member of Witch Doctor's entourage of crooks. LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil Personality The Puzzler was unusual in he had a sense of honour. When asked if the plan of the side-mission Penny for your Riddles was to sell the Stingwing to a foreign government, he rebuffed the idea on grounds he may have been a criminal but was loyal to the government. He is constantly quoting a line from plays, often from Macbeth, his personal favourite. He also has an interest in flying, as most of his crimes have an aviatic theme. Also when captured by Scorpio and accurately corrected on a Shakespeare quote, he was impressed and saluted Scorpio in respect. He was corrected on another in the second game, and later tipped his hat to the lonely detective as his hands were put into handcuffs by police. His most common tricks were having certain words such as "bank" reversed in his tricks and riddles, hidden amongst writing written in foreign languages. However, on the occassion he wrote one in french, Scorpio was able to pick out the mis-spelled words in minutes, due to the detective's proficiency in the language. He would also sometimes leave a piece of red, green, or purple paper at the scene of the crime with a play or poem quote written on it - usually leaving the lightning lucky and the dextrous detective wondering what he is referencing, and how it relates to his next crime. Abilities Like Scorpio, Puzzler proved himself to be incredibly agile in his two game appearances. However, he was able to throw powerful punches - unlike Scorpio, who relies on melee weapons such as his cane. He was also very proficient in kicks and jumps. Regardless of these natural talents, he was usually unwilling to partake in violence, preferring to spar with words rather than swords. Weapons and Accessories His secondary weapons were puzzle balloons, the product of an old financial partnership Puzzler once made with Zombie. The plan was to sell the balloons as toys filled with paralytic gas, but Puzzler used them to leave clues for Scorpio at the scene of a crime. When certain puzzle balloons were popped, they would have "invisible puzzle gas" inside, temporarily paralyzing anyone in the area unlucky enough to breathe it in. He would also use model aeroplanes, which could be used to deliver clues from a distance, or could be armed with a needle tipped with sleeping potion. Family Members NO KNOWN FAMILY MEMBERS Relationships Notes * His name and dialogue was taken from a one-time villain in the second season of the 1960s live-action Batman series. * Like many villains in the last three games, he plays no Story Mode role, but is playable for the sake of an ever-expanding character table. * He may have been sexist, as he said "Frailty, thy name is woman" to his female accomplice after the latter was dazzled by all the jewelry in a store. However, he may have been using that quote because it was appropriate for the moment. * In the first game his gloves are purple wool. In the second, red leather. Quotes * Bewildering our prey is far better than knocking them out. * Frailty, thy name is woman! * Sweets to the sweet, farewell! * All the world's a stage! Now we wait * Lord, what fools these mortals be! * The game's afoot, curtain, going up! * I have a far more delicious idea for their demise... * Man the barricades! * I know a trick worth two of that. Attack! * ONE OF HIS PLANE DARTS The point in venom, too. * And here's another little surprise for you. You see this alt-meter? When you reach 20,000 feet, an automatic mechanism will release the basket from the balloon, and you both will re-affirm Newton's law of universal gravitation - back down 20,000 feet. * TO CUT THE ROPE TETHERING THE BALLOON SCORPIO AND NITRO ARE IN This is the unkindest cut of all. * Bon voyage! Happy landings! Adieu, adieu! Remember me! Gallery Category:LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame Characters Category:LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil Characters Category:LEGO Scorpio 3: All Light Turns Dark Characters Category:LEGO Scorpio 4: New Blood Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Quoting Villains